FS17: Diancie en de Cocon der Vernietiging
|japan Première = 19 juli 2014 |VS Première = 8 november 2014 |Nederland Première = 7 juni 2015 |Video/DVD Japans = 17 december 2014 |Video/DVD VS = 17 februari 2015 |Video/DVD NL = Nog Niet Beschikbaar|Naam = Diancie en de Cocon der Vernietiging}} (Engels: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction) is de eerste film van de XY serie en de 17de Pokémon film. De Japanse première van de film was op 19 juli 2014, de Amerikaanse première op Cartoon Network was op 8 november 2014 en de Nederlandse première is op 7 juni 2015 om 10:30 uur op Disney XD. In de Japanse bioscopen was deze film samen met de Pokémon special Pikachu, Wat is deze Sleutel? te zien. Plot In een land genaamd Diamond Domain ligt de krachtige Hart-diamant. Deze diamant heeft eeuwenlang als de energiebron van het koninkrijk gediend. Diancie, die de diamant heeft gecreëerd, heeft de controle over de diamant verloren waardoor haar land in chaos is. Diancie ontmoet Ash en zijn vrienden en vraagt hen de Pokémon Xerneas te vinden. Hij moet hulp bieden. Blurb: Pokémon.nl In het ondergrondse Diamantrijk, waar veel Carbink wonen, fungeert de Mythische Pokémon Diancie als leider. De Hartdiamant die het land in stand houdt begint uitelkaar te vallen, en Diancie is niet sterk genoeg om een nieuwe te creëren. Terwijl Diancie hulp hoopt te vinden bij de Legendarische Pokémon Xerneas, komt hij een groep dieven tegen die gebruik wil maken van haar diamanten producerende vermogen en die de Legendarische Pokémon Yveltal in zijn cocon doet ontwaken! Kunnen Ash en zijn vrienden Diancie helpen haar ware kracht te ontdekken, Yveltal’s ravage stoppen en het Diamantrijk redden? Karakters Debuten *Xerneas *Yveltal *Mega Diancie *Chesnaught *Doublade *Aegislash *Skiddo *Pyroar *Phantump *Trevenant *Floette *Clawitzer *Barbaracle Mensen *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Argus Steel *Millis Steel *Marilyn Flame *Ninja Riot *Astrid *Uschi *Wikstrom *Diantha *Verteller Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Clemont's Dedenne *Ash's Froakie *Ash's Fletchinder *Ash's Hawlucha *Serena's Fennekin *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Chespin *James's Inkay *Argus Steel's Honedge *Argus Steel's Doublade *Argus Steel's Aegislash *Marilyn Flame's Chesnaught *Marilyn Flame's Delphox *Marilyn Flame's Yanmega *Ninja Riot's Greninja *Ninja Riot's Ninjask *Astrid's Absol (Mega Absol) *Astrid's Meowstic *Astrid's Pyroar *Alain's Charizard (Mega Charizard X) *Diantha's Gardevoir (Mega Gardevoir) *Wikstrom's Scizor (Mega Scizor) *Uschi's Pikachu *Xerneas (FS17) *Yveltal (FS17) *Diancie (anime; Mega Diancie) *Carbink (Dace) *Carbink (Merrick, Bort, Allotrope) *Carbink (meerdere) *Venusaur (Mega Venusaur) *Blastoise (Mega Blastoise) *Garchomp (Mega Garchomp) *Rhyhorn *Noibat *Noivern *Amaura *Tyrunt *Gogoat (meerdere) *Skiddo (meerdere) *Phantump (meerdere) *Trevenant *Foongus (meerdere) *Combee (meerdere) *Fletchling (meerdere) *Fletchinder (meerdere) *Starly (meerdere) *Delibird (meerdere) *Murkrow (meerdere) *Ducklett (meerdere) *Swanna (meerdere) *Noctowl (meerdere) *Taillow (meerdere) *Farfetch'd *Chatot *Tentacool (meerdere) *Tentacruel (meerdere) *Luvdisc (meerdere) *Goldeen (meerdere) *Seaking (meerdere) *Carvanha (meerdere) *Sharpedo (meerdere) *Skrelp *Dragalge (meerdere) *Clawitzer *Remoraid (meerdere) *Wailmer (meerdere) *Wailord *Magikarp (meerdere) *Vivillon (meerdere; Meadow Patroon) *Linoone (meerdere) *Nidoran♂ (meerdere) *Wingull (meerdere) *Oddish (meerdere) *Ampharos (meerdere) *Flabébé (meerdere) *Floette (meerdere) *Hoppip (meerdere) *Jumpluff (meerdere) *Meowstic (x2) *Furfrou *Sandshrew *Sandslash *Eevee *Zigzagoon *Spritzee (meerdere) *Teddiursa Events Event bij Reservering In Japan konden spelers een Darkrai Code krijgen wanneer ze een kaartje voor de film reserveerde in de Pokémon Center store of een andere winkel tussen 19 april 2014 en 19 juli 2014. De Speler had tot 30 september 2014 de tijd om de code te gebruiken. De Code werkte alleen in Japan. Event tijdens de film In de Japanse bioscopen kon men Diancie krijgen via het draadloze netwerk. Diancie was beschikbaar in de Japanse bioscopen van 19 juli tot 30 september 2014. Trivia *Regisseur Kunihiko Yuyama ging op een reis naar Canada om daar opzoek te gaan naar bruikbare locaties voor de film. *Dit is de eerste film waarbij de DUB titel eerder bekend was dan originele titel. *Deze film bevat de meeste kwaadaardige karakters van alle Pokémon Films met een totaal van 4. *Alhoewel films al eerdere cameos bevatte van Champions en Frontier Brains, is dit de eerste keer dat een Elite Four lid een cameo heeft. *Dit is de eerste keer sinds Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht dat Ash en zijn vrienden Team Rocket tegen komen in een film. **Dit is trouwen ook de eerste keer dat de Meowth Ballon te zien is sinds de Best Wishes! serie. *Argus Steel vertelt dat de chocolade die hij eet geïmporteerd is uit Hoenn. Galerij Promotie Materiaal & Logo's M17 poster.png|Japanse Poster voor de film M17 Pikachu the Movie poster.png|Pikachu, What's This Key? M17 teaser poster.png|Japanse teaser poster M17 limited poster.jpg|Special limited edition poster met Mega Diancie M17 English poster.png|Engelse Poster voor de film M17 promo art.jpg|Promotiemateriaal Pokemon the Movie XY logo.png|Pokémon the Movie XY logo The Cocoon of Destruction logo.png|Diancie en de Cocon der Vernietiging teaser logo The Cocoon of Destruction and Diancie logo.png|Diancie en de Cocon der Vernietiging logo M17 logo.png|Diancie en de Cocon der Vernietiging Engels Logo Film Screenshots FS17-1.png FS17-2.png FS17-3.png FS17-4.png FS17-5.png FS17-6.png FS17-7.png FS17-8.png FS17-9.png FS17-10.png FS17-11.png FS17-12.png FS17-13.png FS17-14.png FS17-15.png FS17-16.png FS17-17.png FS17-18.png FS17-19.png FS17-20.png FS17-21.png FS17-22.png FS17-23.png FS17-24.png FS17-25.png FS17-26.png FS17-27.png FS17-28.png FS17-29.png FS17-30.png FS17-31.png FS17-32.png FS17-33.png FS17-34.png FS17-35.png FS17-36.png FS17-37.png FS17-38.png FS17-39.png FS17-40.png FS17-41.png Categorie:Pokémon XY Films